


Knocking on your door

by PhenomenalBrat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: #Dansenficweek2020, Beer, Dansen first kiss, F/F, James Olsen mentioned - Freeform, Jonn Jonnz mentioned, Kara Danvers mentioned - Freeform, Maggie Sawyer mentioned, Past Sanvers, Phone Calls, game nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat
Summary: Alex and Kelly share a drink at Alex apartment before game night, and a conversation leads to a first kiss. Plus, Alex is surprised by an unexpected call.This is my contribution to #Dansenficweek2020. The theme was 'first kiss."
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: #DansenFicWeek - July/August 2020





	Knocking on your door

Knocking at your door

( Dansen, past Sanvers)

Authors' notes: This is for #DansenFicWeek2020. The theme is re- imagine first kiss for today.

Alex had just finished getting dressed for game night. She still had about an hour though before she needed to actually leave and she sat at her couch, sipping a beer and texting Kelly. She was expecting the other woman to come over soon so they could head over to Jonns' place together. 

Perhaps it was ridiculous but she couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she thought about Kelly; beautiful, intelligent, compassionate and funny. If Alex thought she had a chance to elevate their building friendships into more, she would have pressed forward. She laughed at a meme of a clock that Kelly texted her along with the words ' _ on time is late'  _ before she sat her phone down, and downed half the beer.

After about 15 minutes, there was a knock at her door and she strolled over, pulling it open to find Kelly standing there. She looked cute; Casual jeans and a black shirt with her light grey blazer looked good on her. The jeans in particular fit tight, and Alex inadvertently found herself looking Kelly up and down momentarily. 

"Hey. Sorry it took me so long. " Kelly apologized.

Alex caught herself then. "No...its...we have time. Games night is still about 40 minutes away and it's just a 10 minute walk from here.

She moved, letting Kelly into the apartment. 

"Looks like we had the same thought. "

"Huh?"

Kelly gestured to Alex' own attire with her casual jeans and red blouse. Their clothing choices did seem to complement each other today. ' _ It's a sign of compatibility.'  _ Alex' brain supplied that information to her almost unbidden. 

"Do you want a beer or…"

"Sure. I could definitely use a drink." Kelly told her as she sat down on the couch.

Alex grabbed a cold Steel 211 from the fridge and brought it to Kelly, joining her on the couch.

"So...looks like I'm going to be staying in town quite a while." Kelly told her as she accepted the drink.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Kelly shrugged. " Some previous commitments from the army got put on the back burner after everything that's happened with the president and I'm basically free."

Alex couldn't help the smile that news brought to her face. She was practically thruming with nervous excitement that seemed to come out of nowhere. "James must be happy to hear that. I'm sure he's been missing you."

Kelly looked up from her drink, looking at her as though searching for something. "Yeah. Plus it's...it's gonna give me a chance to really get to know you...and everyone else of course."

Alex couldn't help herself. She felt something in the air between them. "These past months have been amazing. I'm happy you're staying. I-"

Kelly sat her beer down. "And here I thought I was getting on your nerves." She joked, self deprecatingly.

"Never. I'm- I would miss you." Alex feels almost embarrassed as she admits this.

"Ditto." Kelly responds, and they both laugh for a moment. 

Kelly moved closer on the couch, pulling in close to Alex, in a way that may have been friendly if not for the nervous anticipation Alex could feel in the air between them. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was aware that they needed to leave soon to walk over to Jonns' place but she really didn't care about that right now. 

"I've really enjoyed spending time with you. I'm- I really don't know how I would of gotten through all this without-" Kelly explained.

Alex could feel herself starring at Kelly as she rambled a bit. She looked so soft and beautiful; almost delicate and Alex really wanted to just kiss her right then. The thought crossed her mind instinctively. Only the desire not to accidentally cross a line in their friendship made her pause.

"Trust me. It was my pleasure. You're so easy to-" Alex interjected. The first though she had was to say Kelly was easy to fall for, which was true. "...easy to talk to." She hoped Kelly could see the sincerity in her eyes as she said this.

Kelly paused for a moment, looking like she was mentally making a decision. "Alex, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Have you-? These past few weeks- I don't know, I've just felt closer to you in a way I haven't felt with anyone in forever and-"

"Me too. " Alex responded immediately. It felt like Kelly was reading her mind. "I felt that way exactly. You're so- I like you." Alex confessed, finally giving voice to what she had been feeling for weeks, that instant slow burning spark, she had felt since she laid eyes on Kelly.

"I hope I'm not gonna mess up our friendship. I just really wanna-"

"Kiss me." Alex whispers as she leans in closer. It's both a completion to Kellys' thought and request, asking and giving at the same time. She stops herself from Kissing Kelly cause she wants it to be Kellys' choice as she emotionally lays her own cards on the table.

"Alex…" Kelly breathes out her name like a prayer.

_ Thank you Lesbian Jesus _

Kelly closes the small distance left between them and kisses her. Kissing Kelly is soft, warm and delicious. Alex' whole body tingled with energy. She found herself running her fingers through Kellys' long dark soft hair, just wanting to touch her as the feeling of Kellys' lips on hers spun her head around as the intensity in the kiss peaked up more. There was nothing quite as intoxicating as kissing a beautiful woman. She could still taste the tangy sweetness of the grape Steele 211 on Kellys' lips. The noise, sighs and quiet pleasure she hears from Kelly tell her Kelly is enjoying this too.

RING RING RING

The blarring noise from Alex' cellphone startles them apart, interrupting the moment. 

_ Fuck!! Damn phone. _

Alex collects herself, realizing they are running late probably. She pulls her phone from her pocket, expecting to see Kara or Jonns' number. Instead, she looked down, seeing a number she hadn't seen in a while...Maggie??

There was a text on the screen too. 

' _ Hey Danvers. I was worried. Just checking in you. Everything thats happened this year has really got me thinking about you alot.'  _

She double checked the number and reread the message twice.

"Everyone's probably wondering where we are? " Kelly said.

"Yeah. We should-" Alex stood up, tucking her phone back in her pocket and focusing on the present. She still felt a twinge of an old ache when talking about Maggie and she didn't want to cut into that emotional wound at the moment. 

"Everything okay? Is that Kara?" Kelly asked as they headed for the door. 

Alex weighed that question. " That depends. Are we gonna talk about-" She gestured vaguely between them.

"Absolutely. I-"

"Then everything is perfect." Alex told her. 

Moving towards Kelly and towards the present, made Alex confident that things actually were perfect. If there was one lesson she was grateful to her past for, it was to ' _ Kiss the girls you wanna kiss…'  _ or at least, let them kiss you in this case. Perhaps breathing in the present was absolutely what her heart and mind needed at the moment. 

. . . .

FIN 

Thanks for reading. Leaving Comments, Kudos or Constructive Criticism. 


End file.
